Never Say Never
by Bookwormjavajunkie
Summary: Things would never change. She would always love him, and no one else. They’d finish the jewel, and she’d give it to him. And nothing would ever change. There wasn’t any other way. Her destiny wouldn’t change. Nothing would ever change. Never.


I.love.you.Sandra.E.

…

**Title: **Never Say Never

**Author: **Bookwormjavajunkie

**Rating: **M (for mature audiences only)

**Warnings: **Unconventional pairing, OOC-ness (will try to keep it to a minimum), lots of fluff, perverted lechery, and (dun dun dun) a lemon (located on a different server per TOS, link can be found in my profile.)

**Pairing: **Miroku x Kagome

**Genre:** Romance/humor/action/adventure

**Disclaimer: **Never Say Never is the title of a song performed by Brandy. It's not mine. I'm poor, don't sue. I actually like Brandy. Yeah, all my friend's are shocked now. Her older stuff is cool. The quote is by Edna St. Vincent Millay and was found at http / www . quotationspage . com. And Inuyasha, of course, belongs to the lovely and talented Rumiko Takahshi.

**Summary: **Things would never change. She would always love him, and no one else. They'd finish the jewel, and she'd give it to him. And nothing would ever change. There wasn't any other way. Her destiny wouldn't change. Nothing would ever change. _Never_.

**Author's Note: **Life.is.so.not.good. Noz has had very little sleep and today has been on of those days when nothing goes right. But, now I'm home, and finally writing this, and have no idea what I am doing. I guess I'll figure it out, eh? 'Tis my first fanfiction with the pairing of Miroku x Kagome I need to finish Somewhere to Belong. But.I.just.can't.write.an.Inuyasha.with.Kagome.story. Anywho, as always, read, review, enjoy. Give me opinions and ideas. I need them. Seriously. And almond pocky and strawberry soda. Mmmmmm. Yummmmmmmmmm.

…

….

…

**. : . chapter one:. just another regular day . : .**

_It's not true that life is one damned thing after another;_

_It is one damned thing over and over (and over) again._

…

Miroku: 487, Demons: 0

No matter how many times he'd done it, how many demons he'd taken out, he was still exhilarated after every one. Because, with everyone, he got closer and closer to his goal; closer to Naraku. The thrill of the fight surged through him. Yeah, he could do it; he was the master. Naraku would lick his feet. BooYah!

Deciding he liked that idea and wasn't ready to face the hard, cold reality of the situation, he pasted a goofy smile on his face and walked behind the demon slayer. Surely, he deserved a reward for his heroic acts, no? And who better than the beautiful demon slayer to—

"Aiiee! Hentai! Chika!"

Slap.

Ouch.

Oh yes, it was worth it.

"_Idiot_," mumbled a disgruntled kitsune who sat perched on a certain, lovely, miko's shoulder only a few feet in front of him.

"Dearest Sango, you misunderstand! There was a stray blade of grass adorning your rear and I was attempting to be helpful and remove it for you. I assure you, my intentions were pure," the lecherous monk said, ever so sweetly and innocently.

Sango hurmphed her disbelief and quickened her pace towards the group, leaving the monk eating her dust. His shoulders slumped and he put on his best pout. So misunderstood. Getting over it quickly, he focused on the miko, or rather, the way her little kimono bounced happily with each step she took.

Oh yes, life was good.

…

"Shut up, Monk!" The hanyou glowered.

"Inuyasha, I agree with Miroku-sama. We just fought a bunch of demons this morning and we've been walking for the rest of the day. I'm tired, I think we should set up camp now," the miko said in his defense.

"Why thank you, Kagome-sama," Miroku grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Monk," Inuyasha snarled.

"B-b-but, Inuy_asha_! Can't we set up camp now? I'm hungry!" Shippo, the little kitsune who had been sleeping on Kagome's shoulder, whined.

"No."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"No." The hanyou repeated himself.

"Sit boy."

Thud.

…

Inuyasha, you see, had no option other than to agree. Miroku thought back on Kagome's subduing powers over the poor hanyou and thanked Kami or Buddah or whoever was in charge of such things that the lovely Sango could not subdue him as such.

Truth be told, however, he might entirely enjoy that far too much.

The monk sighed with lecherous contentment as images of Sango danced through his head. His mind completely taken off the task at hand which was, to his disappointment, fishing. No, not that he had any complaints about fishing for his meals, and even those of the women, but he was missing his chance to peek at the bathing beauties known as Sango and Kagome over in the hot spring.

Stupid Inuyasha.

Making him fish with Shippo while he sulked in a tree somewhere.

Missing his opportunity to see the bathing beauties.

Foamy and naked and _–_

What if Inuyasha was peeking on the women right now? Oh, no, he couldn't let that happen! He couldn't let Inuyasha see if couldn't—er—couldn't leave the ladies without any protection from a spying pervert or… or… a rogue demon! Yeah! What kind of an honorable monk would he be if he allowed his companions to be attacked by a demon or molested by a wandering pervert because he was _fishing_.

He would just check on them.

Make sure they were safe.

It's not like he'd be peeking or anything.

_Except when he was. _

"I will return shortly, Shippo-chan," he said in his sternest, most innocent voice.

"Wait a second, Miroku. You aren't planning to go spy on Sango and Kagome _were you_?" The little kitsune bored holes into his skulls.

"Such distrust, little Shippo-chan," Miroku muttered, pasting on his hppy face and scratching the back of his head. "No I was—uh—just going to relieve myself. Heh, heh. Not spy on the girls."

"Uh huh," Shippo said and then shook his head, "you better not be lying, Miroku, because if Inuyash—"

"Yes, yes, I know, Shippo-chan. He'll severely shorten my life. Don't worry. Would I lie to you?" Miroku laughed nervously and walked off into the woods.

Shippo, however stared at Miroku's back with an expression that said, 'Yes. Every chance you get.'

"_Idiot_," the kitsune mumbled, and when back to catching dinner.

Sango's cheeks turned cherry red at the question. She choked a little on the air and stared and he soggy fingers.

"I-I-I don't _know_! D-Do you?" She stammered.

"Miroku!" Kagome scrunched up her nose.

"No! I meant… I meant… _Inuyasha_…"

"Oh," Kagome paused, watching a stray tuft of bubbles float past her. "I don't know, maybe someday."

"Yeah, I guess me, too. _Someday_. I know… I know he wants it..._right now_. But, I _can't_. Not _now._"

_Kohaku._

Just as the words left her mouth she heard a tree branch hit the ground. Infuriated at being spied on, and already knowing by who, both Sango and Kagome shot out of the water.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled.

"Oh, uh, huh, hi ladies. Enjoying your bath?" A blushing, obviously caught, Miroku questioned.

Both girls threw rocks at him until he retreated.

Inuyasha plopped down next to Shippo and wordlessly started gathering fish.

Shippo raised an eyebrow, "He got caught, huh?"

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha would say.

"I take it back! I take it back, Kagome! I don't care about him. He won't learn! He won't change! He'll always be the same! He'll NEVER change." Sango yelled.

_I'll never be able to love him_.

"Sango, he's not…ALL bad," Kagome tried to soothe her friend.

But it was true, Miroku probably never would change.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……

…..

….

…

**Kagome: **You-you-you pervert!

**Miroku: **Heh-eh-heh, you got it all wrong, Kagome-sama, I was just—

**Kagome:** Oh save it, Miroku!

**Miroku: **:whispers: Admiring your beauty?

**Kagome: **WHAT!


End file.
